Orithell
}} Orithell is a sinister looking woman from the Wastelands, in charge of her personal army of robots that happen to implanted with Narobi Boards. Although she is seen in a antagonistic role most of the time, she has teamed up with "the good guys" many times. Description Orithell is usually wearing a black slides dress of some sorts, with a boob window and detached sleeves. She wears a gold headress that often covers her hair and over her eyes. The black dress has open sides, showing off her legs. She typically wears black high heels that are actually much more heavier than they seem, as they have lead weights in the soles. Her left hand is cybernetic and allows her to control anything with a Narobi Board. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, she wears a new dress that has a belly and boob window, although this is covered with semi-transparent black fabric. Her dress is much more ornate overall, twisting and contorting a gold pattern over the entirety of the dress. Her hair is revealed to be a gold blonde as her headdress is minimized to just the left and right of the back of her head. She wears a black feather boa instead of her detached sleeves. Personality Orithell is a rather maniacal character that fights and commits crimes for the thrill of it, but does not actually wish to harm anyone seriously. To her, the act of wrongdoing is a game that she has various lines she will not cross. Beyond this, she is quite rich, able to pay off damages if they occur. She sees herself as high class and despite her criminal record, hangs out with other high class Wastelanders. She claims to love the high arts, although she usually gets bored with it very quickly. She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her opponents; she is also very cunning, as she is not above leaving her partners to further her own agenda. While she can form real relationships, the partner must be willing to put up with a lot and be willing to let her in control in stressful situations. History Background Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Wasteland Warriors Fantendo Sports Resort Orithell is a member of the Red Team. She was revealed on 11/12/15, shortly after Beck was revealed. Her "original" is Reese for reasons they both don't know or understand. In game description: From the Wasteland, a dimension that exists within the Fantendoverse but is wholly separate is Orithell. She is a somewhat arrogant character, proclaiming herself the Queen of the Wasteland and her servants are rather weak Narobi-Trons that she controls with her hand. She appeared here, expecting to see a crazy doppelganger only to get someone who doesn't even seem to remotely look like her or act like her. He's pretty curious too, so they set out to solve the mystery together. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Powers and Abilities Orithell is technically a cyborg due to her robotic left upper arm, which has the power to control anything with a Narobi board. The arm has high resistance to damage, but can still be blasted off. She can directly control an entire army with the arm, although the larger number of robots means that she has less to work with without it being pure chaos to control. She also knows how to fight physically, although not the extent that she would prefer it over controlling a robot instead. Her heels have lead weights in them, giving her a rather damaging kicking capability. Due to lugging around the extra weights, her legs are particularly strong and mostly preforms kicks. She can take the heels off and still hold her own rather well. Trivia Gallery Ortihell.png|As she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. OrithellSportsResort.png|As she appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. OrithellVictory.png|As she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Orithell2019Painted.png|Orithell as she appears in Post-Victory works Orithell2019.png|Unpainted variant Category:Females Category:Wasteland Warriors Category:Wastelanders Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Panromantic Characters